The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device comprising a liquid crystal cell and at least one compensation film or a combination of polarizers and optical compensators comprising at least one compensation film, said compensation film comprising at least one layer of an anisotropic polymer obtainable by polymerization of a mixture of a polymerizable mesogenic material comprising
a) at least one mesogen having at least one polymerizable functional group, in the presence of
b) an initiator,
c) optionally a non-mesogenic compound having two or more polymerizable functional groups and
d) optionally a stabilizer,
characterized in that the layer of the anisotropic polymer has a homeotropic or tilted homeotropic molecular orientation.
The invention also relates to methods of manufacturing said compensation films. The invention further relates to mixtures of polymerizable mesogenic material used for the manufacturing of said compensation films. The invention also relates to the use of said compensation films for compensating the viewing angle dependence of the phase retardation of light transmitted by a broad band reflective polarizer.